


prompt #4: i should have told you a long time ago

by zukoskataraa



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hi?, idk what to put here, this is my first time posting a story here lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zukoskataraa/pseuds/zukoskataraa
Summary: warning: angst
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: 50 Dialogue Prompts





	prompt #4: i should have told you a long time ago

**Author's Note:**

> warning: angst

Zuko couldn’t believe what was happening to him. He was at the top of the world, and nobody could bring him down. If anyone told Zuko when he was young that he would be dating his crush in the future, he would laugh in their faces and tell them that it would never happen. But he was wrong.

Zuko was currently getting ready for a date with Katara. He had put gel on his hair (probably too much, out of nervousness), he was wearing his new top that he had been saving for a special occasion, and he even bought a bouquet of lilies for her. And he knew that lilies were Katara’s favorite. Zuko smiled at himself in the mirror, still not believing that he was dating Katara. He grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys, as well as the bouquet, and headed out of his bedroom.

It was 5:48pm when Zuko arrived at Katara’s apartment. The sky looked beautiful as the sun was slowly setting. Zuko let out a breath, looking at himself in the mirror. He gave himself a little wink to boost his confidence and grabbed the lilies. He got out of his car and walked towards Katara’s room.

‘Here we go.’ He thought to himself and knocked on the door. A few seconds later, Katara opens the door, smiling at Zuko. Zuko gasps, eyes wide.

'She looked…’ He thought to himself.

“Beautiful. Y-You look r-really beautiful, Katara.” He stuttered. Katara blushes.

“Are you sure? This isn’t too much?” Katara says, waiting for Zuko to critique her outfit. Zuko looks Katara from head to toe. Her caramel brown skin glimmered from the rays of the sun, her pale blue sundress fit every curve of her body perfectly, and her hair that she put up in a half-ponytail, with some curls at the sides.

“N-No! No. It’s fine, you look perfect. You look really pretty.” Zuko says, blushing.

“Thank you.” Katara says, smiling. She looks at the lilies in Zuko’s hand, and Zuko can see her eyes glance towards them.

“Oh! Here. F-For you. Because I know you love lilies.” Zuko says, handing the flowers to Katara. She smiles and blushes, accepting the flowers.

“Thank you, Zuko. I love them.” She says and she steps forward, giving Zuko a peck on the cheek. Zuko freezes, and Katara giggles. She takes another step and closes the door, grabbing Zuko’s hand with her free one. Zuko coughs and Katara giggles again. Zuko loved hearing that sound.

“Thank you. For agreeing to go on a date with me.” Zuko says, still flustered.

“You’re so silly, Zuko. Of course I’d go on a date with you. We are dating.” Katara says, smiling and giving Zuko’s hand a reassuring squeeze. Zuko smiles back and they walk hand in hand to Zuko’s car.

The sun was going down on the horizon, the sky turning from blue to shades of pink and light orange. Today’s sunset wasn’t like the others, Zuko noted.

“Wow, this looks beautiful.” Katara says, staring at the view. Zuko smiles.

“I think you’re more beautiful.” Zuko says and Katara blushes. Zuko chuckles and gives Katara a peck on the forehead. They smile and Zuko opens the door for Katara.

“What a gentleman.” Katara teases and Zuko smiles.

“Of course.” Zuko replies and closes the door. He walks to the driver’s side and get in the car, turning on the engine. A sad, romantic song plays on the radio. Zuko starts to drive, heading towards the sunset. It was slowly becoming darker now. It was quiet in the car, only the radio playing songs. A few minutes had passed, with the darkness in the sky overtaking the bright light.

“Zuko.” Katara says, her voice serious yet sad.

“Yeah?” Zuko says, taking a quick glance at Katara.

“I love you.” She says, and with that, everything turns black.

“I love you, Zuko.” A voice says. Zuko’s head is throbbing, dizzy. “I love you.”

Zuko tries opening his eyes, but he can’t. He struggles to open them. He tries to move, but he can’t do that either. Zuko starts panicking because he can’t do anything.

“I’m so sorry, Zuko.” The voice sobs. Zuko knew that voice anywhere. 'Katara’ he thinks weakly. He tries to move his hand, he tries to talk, tries to open his eyes; all to no avail. He feels someone grab his hand in theirs.

“ **I should have told you a long time ago.** I should have told you how I felt.” Katara says, her voice cracking, her hands shaking as she holds Zuko’s hand. “I’m sorry, Zuko. I love you."

********

********

Those were Katara’s last words to Zuko. Katara’s heart drops when she hears the monitor flatline. She looks at the machine, her vision blurry from the tears. It was a straight line. Zuko was gone. And Katara couldn’t do anything about it.

“Time of death, 6:27 pm.” The doctor says. Katara sobs.

“Zuko! No, Zuko, please. Don’t go! Come back!” Katara says, shaking Zuko’s hand. She never let go.

“Ms. Katara, I’m sorry, but he’s gone.” The doctor says. She holds Zuko’s hand even tighter.

“Katara, please.” Sokka says, his heart breaking looking at his sister. “I’m sorry, but…”

“No! Sokka, Zuko is…” Katara looks at Zuko’s pale body. “Zuko…” She shakes as tears roll down her face. Sokka gets down and wipes the tears from his sister’s face.

“I should have told him sooner.” Katara says, her voice shaking as she lets go of Zuko’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @zukoskataraa


End file.
